It Was Always You
by biacht
Summary: Yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ulang tahunnya bukanlah pesta yang megah dan hadiah yang berlimpah. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah berkumpul bersama orang - orang terkasihnya. Bersama Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BxB/FLUFFY


**It Was Always You**

 **By Biacht**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun **

**Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : BOYXBOY, YAOI!**

 **Dont like? Dont Read. No bashing and Flaming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ulang tahun atau dengan kata lain hari pertambahan umur bukanlah suatu yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan pesta-pesta megah dan mewah menurut Chanyeol.

Tradisi pesta ulang tahun sebenarnya pertama kali diselenggarakan di Yunani. Dengan maksud dan tujuan untuk mengusir roh-roh halus yang berjiwa jahat datang saat hari ulang tahun, maka dari itu diadakanlah pesta mewah. Mengundang teman dan juga kerabat – kerabat terdekat dengan harapan mereka mau memanjatkan doa yang baik untuk yang berulang tahun sehingga hal tersebut dapat menghalau datangnya roh-roh jahat. Kado yang mereka bawa juga dipetuntukkan agar yang berulang tahun merasa gembira dan menebar aura positif, menghalau apapun yang bersifat negatif di sekelilingnya.

Kue ulang tahun juga merupakan persembahan bagi Dewi Bulan yaitu Artemis karena dalam mitologi Yunani, sang dewi bulan inilah yang membantu proses kelahiran bagi setiap umat-umat yang lahir di dunia pada saat itu. Kue ulang tahun dibentuk bulat seperti pada umumnya untuk melambangkan bulan purnama yang cantik dan juga anggun. Pemakaian lilin pada kue juga merupakan perlambangan agar kue tersebut tampak bersinar layaknya bulan purnama pada aslinya.

Seiring perkembangan zaman, pesta ulang tahun mulai beralih fungsi. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan pesta ulang tahun untuk menunjukkan ada ditingkat berapakah status sosial mereka. Mengumbar-umbar pada khalayak ramai bahwa mereka mampu dan bisa mengadakan pesta mewah dan memberi makan pada banyak orang dengan suguhan – suguhan yang bernilai tidak masuk akal. Untuk artis sekelas Chanyeol – _salah satu member boygroup yang digadang – gadang akan meraih kesuksesan seperti senior mereka, Super Junior_ \- tentu saja pesta ulang tahun sangatlah penting. Bahkan agensi dan manajernya sudah berulang kali membicarakan hal ini dengannya.

Dengan tujuan menyenangkan hati para penggemar – _dan tentu saja meningkatkan saham_ \- mereka ingin Chanyeol merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sama seperti senior – senior wanita agensinya. Namun Chanyeol menolaknya dengan keras.

Menurut Chanyeol sendiri, pertambahan umur bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dirayakan. Pertambahan umur berarti kita sudah mendekati waktu kematian bukan? Lalu apa pantas merayakan hari kematian yang sudah dekat?

Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanyalah kasih sayang dari orang – orang yang dikasihinya. Ia ingin berkumpul dengan teman group seperjuangannya, dengan keluarnya terutama ibunya yang telah memberikan ia nafas dan bisa meraih sukses hingga seperti ini, dan tentu saja dengan kekasih mungilnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibir saking kesalnya karena di hari sepenting ini ia tidak berada di sampingnya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Betapa aku merindukanmu setan kecil."

Chanyeol mengusap lockscreen telefon genggamnya yang bergambar foto _selfie_ dirinya dan Baekhyun saat mereka berada di Barcelona. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi pesawat, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersiap menerima teriakan histeris dari teman-temannya karena kepulangannya yang mendadak.

Chanyeol sengaja menyelesaikan semua jadwal shooting dramanya agar bisa kembali ke Seoul tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Keinginannya untuk berkumpul dengan orang yang dikasihinya bukanlah keinginan main – main. Ia tidak akan rela menghabiskan malam pertambahan usianya sendirian di dinginnya malam Beijing dengan orang – orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal cukup dekat.

Semua pikirannya terpusat kepada sosok mungil yang mungkin akan memekik girang ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Pikiran itu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus bahagia dalam taraf yang berlebihan. Rasa lelahnya mengalahkan segalanya, ia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya terseret ke alam mimpi. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan kekasih mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Chanyeol dapati ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dorm group mereka adalah, kondisi rumah yang sepi dan juga gelap. Tidak bisa disalahkan, jarum jam memang sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas. Dan tidak mengherankan jika teman-temannya sudah terlelap masing – masing mengingat betapa gilanya jadwal mereka seharian ini.

Suara pintu kamar paling sudut membuat Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya. Ia mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup _. Mungkin ia sedang haus_ , pikir Chanyeol.

"Hei, bocah tengik. Tidak ingin memberi ucapan ulang tahun kepada Hyung mu yang tampan ini?" Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya di tembok pembatas antara ruang TV dengan lorong pintu masuk.

Sehun yang mendengar suara bass yang khas milik hyungnya dengan refleks membuka matanya. Ia melongo mendapati hyung kesayangannya – _selain Baekhyun dan Luhan tentu saja-_ sudah berdiri tegak bak model sembari menjinjing tas ransel seperti orang mau minggat. Astaga pikiranmu Oh Sehun.

"Chanyeol Hyung!" Sehun berteriak cukup keras dan berlari memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol yang tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan itu sempat terhuyung kebelakang namun untungnya ia masih sempat menahan tubuhnya dan juga Sehun.

"Pelankan suaramu bocah. Kau bisa membangunkan member lain." Chanyeol menggeplak punggung Sehun main-main lalu terkekeh.

"Hyunggg ~ kupikir kau tidak akan pulang hari ini. Semua member sudah sangat sedih dan pasrah jika kau tidak pulang. Terutama Baekhyun hyung, ia terlihat murung sekali dan tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bagus, tapi tetap saja aku kasihan melihatnya hyung." Sehun menggiring Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Benarkah? Dia seperti itu?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut.

"Hmm! Aku bersumpah hyung! Bahkan ia terus-terusan memeluk boneka brown yang katanya mirip denganmu itu hyung. Padahalkan tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Dasar Baekhyun hyung bodoh!"

Chanyeol menjambak rambut depan Sehun cukup keras sehingga membuat empunya memekik kesakitan, "YAK HYUNG SAKITTT!"

"Makanya jangan berbicara yang macam-macam tentang Baekhyun-ku. Enak saja mengatainya bodoh. Apa kabar dirimu yang selalu menatapi foto Luhan yang kau jadikan wallpaper laptop itu? Jangan katakan tidak! Jika Luhan tahu, kau pasti sudah habis dijadikannya bahan tertawaan." Sehun yang mendengar itu segera memasang wajah memelas.

"Ah ampun hyungg. Jangan beritahu Luhannie tentang itu. Aku ini seme hyung, bisa jatuh harga diriku!" Sehun memberenggut membuat Chanyeol mencibir.

"Mana ada seme semanja dirimu, dasar bocah tengik. Sudahlah aku mau istirahat dulu, Baekhyun dikamar kan?"

Sehun menggangguk semangat, "Yasudah sana, gara-gara menyambutmu aku jadi lupa minumkan hyung. Tenggorokanku jadi sakit karena mengomel terus." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan segera bangkit menuju kamar. Sebelum ia sempat meraih knop pintu kamar, ia mendengar Sehun bergumam.

"Hyung? Selamat Ulang Tahun. Doaku menyertaimu selalu hyung."

Saat hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu berlari gaduh menuju kamarnya. Mungkin malu.

"Ck, dasar bocah. Terima kasih Sehun-ah." Lirihnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Gundukan mungil di bawah selimut tebal menarik perhatiannya, iaterkikik pelan. Kekasihnya ini bahkan saat sedang tidur tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Ya tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Matanya menangkap kue yang masih utuh dengan krim putih disana sini terletak di meja di sudut kamar. Tentu saja dengan lilin yang sudah mati dan masih mengeluarkan asap -asap sisa. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun pelahan-lahan dan tidur di sampingnya. Menatap wajah polos Baekhyun ketika tertidur dengan tangan memeluk boneka brown pemberian darinya saat halloween kemarin.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku pulang." Chanyeol menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknnya ke ujung hidung mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia sangat suka ketika Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Menurut Baekhyun itu romantis. Baekhyun dan sejuta pemikiran konyolnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba di hidungnya pun terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Netranya membulat ketika melihat kekasih tiang listriknya sudah tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Apa aku sedang bermimpi saking rindunya denganmu?" Baekhyun sibuk bermonolog, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ini aku Baekhyun-ah. Benar-benar aku. Tega sendiri kau tidak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri hm?" Chanyeol meraih tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat menyalurkan rasa rindu.

"Eh? Chanyeol-ah? Chanyeol-ahhh!" Baekhyun refleks memeluknya sama eratnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Chanyeol ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu ia menciumin pipi Chanyeol berkali – kali dan tertawa riang.

"Akhirnya kau pulang jugaaa. Aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun memekik senang lalu segera mendudukkan diri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan padangan takjub.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Bukankah jadwal kepulanganmu masih 2 hari lagi?"

Chanyeol ikut duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Memberi isyarat untuk Baekhyun agar bersandar kepadanya. Baekhyunpun menurut dan segera memposisikan badannya di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Ah nyamannya ~

"Aku sengaja menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat agar dapat kembali ke Seoul tepat waktu walaupun sebenarnya aku agak telat. Aku datang disaat semuanya sudah tidur, aku hanya menerima ucapan ulang tahun langsung dari Sehun tadi." Chanyeol mengusap surai pirang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ah iya! Ulang tahunmu!" Baekhyun menegakkan badan lalu duduk berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol-ah. Aku selalu berdoa agar semua yang menjadi urusanmu selalu dilancarkan oleh Tuhan. Agar kau selalu diberi kemudahan di setiap jalan yang kau pilih dan kau tempuh. Agar kau selalu diberikan kesehatan agar kau bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk selalu membahagiakan orang-orang terkasihmu. Agar kau selalu diberikan iman yang kokoh sekuat baja agar kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu di setaip langkahku Park Chanyeol. Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menopangmu ketika kau jatuh. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuka tanganku lebar-lebar ketika nanti kau membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Semoga di usiamu yang semakin dewasa ini, kau bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih matang dan bijaksana. Sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman manis.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah menahan air matanya segera menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan membawa pria mungil itu ke dalam ciuman yang hangat. Ia melumat lembut bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun bergantian secara kuat namun perlahan. Ia ingin menunjukkan semua rasa cinta yang selama ini tidak bisa ia ungkapkan kepada Baekhyun. Ia ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan untukku. Kau, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun ke ciuman-ciuman hangatnya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **YEYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL!**

 **I know this is very very late right, gapapalah yang penting udah ngucapin iya gak? Wkwk**

 **Bi seneng bangettt kemarin banyak banget Chanbaek Moment pas di V app Line itu loh, dan bi jadi mengasumsikan sendiri kalo sebenernya gaada yang dibutuhin Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunnya selain Baekhyun #eak #hidupchanbaek**

 **Udah ah koar-koarnya. Gaakan selesai nih kalo ngomongin Chanbaek mulu, betullll?**

 **Untuk Dear No One entah kelanjutannya kapan hehe ditunggu aja ya sampe ada pencerahan dari otak Bi.**

 **Bi mau ngucapin makasih buat salah satu reader dengan nama NADYA yang kemarin review di FF Dear No One. Astaga dearrr, kamu pembangkit semangat bi banget. Makasih ya udah review panjang kali lebar sampe kaya artikel koran gitu wkwk. Talangeee (?)**

 **Review yang banyak yaa reader-reader yang budiman, boleh kritik asal gunaan bahasa yang sopan.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Biacht**


End file.
